If Misa Was Intelligent
by SuicideFetish
Summary: Basically, this is just descriptive writing practice. If Misa were smart in a filthy situation, would it take away from her original quality of being a "blonde"? Anyway, I believe this is how she would think if she had more IQ points. Just so you know, all stories of mine are protected by the STE stamp which means there are huge consequences if you steal it.


Misa P.O.V.

That awakening breeze on that suitable night; it seemed to pass through my dead-beat soul and caress my inner thoughts as I took a deep, yet diligent gasp of it. The breeze cradled my lush, blonde hair, giving me a tingling sensation on the back of my neck. With each step I took, the dew-ridden grass mushed beneath my boots, allowing me to appreciate the wonders of nature more -;even in these mysterious hours. I had never felt tense or worried walking through the depths of night alone, but for some reason, this midnight hour began to nervous me, tempting me to walk rather quickly through this dark abyss to make my way home. As I picked up my pace, I heard crackling and mind-jumbling noises that seemed to be coming adjacent from me. Assuming it was an animal, I payed little attention to it. However, I did begin to "power-walk" just in case it appeared to be a bear or a large animal of some sort. Taking deep but calming breaths, I then managed to make it to an alley way in which was known as a common "short cut" to me; I always felt safe maneuvering through there, knowing my house was not far from reach, and that I would be able to pull out my keys in a jumbled hurry. As I slowly made my way into the alley, a man from the party I had just came from ( hoping it was Light ) happened to be standing in the misty shadows of a nearby dumpster. I was startled and a bit confused at this encounter, yet I managed to say a shy "hello" to him, a bit embarrassed that I sounded so weak and tired. He gave an awkward yet calming "hello" in a tone of voice that seemed to make my heart skip a beat. It was a bit intimidating to see a guy whom you barely knew, but I did not second guess myself. I trusted everyone from that party;- my friends, my family, and friends of my friends.-;; Then, with about four seconds of awkward silence, I made my way passed him, saying a quick but "kid-friendly" "goodbye";~ I would have stayed to talk with him, but it was chilly, dark, and almost passed midnight. All I wanted to do was embrace myself in the warm depths of my bed, have a warm drink, and get some shut-eye. Without further ado, I literally skipped along, being filled with so much happiness just thinking about snuggling my head into that soft-silk pillow of mine. But, just before I could finish this great session of fantasizing, I felt a cold-, rough hand make contact onto my shoulder. I jumped a bit at this startling moment, but I held in my gasps and yelps;- I never wanted to look "wimpy" on any terms of life. Then, turning my head slowly as I shifted my body, I noticed the hand that was touching me belonged to the guy in which I encountered in the alley. I then continued to shift my body fully, making eye contact with this mysterious man whom I sought to be trustworthy. "uh-m...what do you want? You startled me a bit~" I managed to say in a rather annoyed and puzzled tone. I wanted to show inflection about how I was annoyed at his company, and I just wanted to go home. Was that too much to ask?

" I need you to help me with something", he said with a smirk upon his lips. He seemed to talk "smooth" as if he were "the next big thing". I managed to shrug at this desperate behavior.

" Sorry, but I can't. I really need to get home and get some sleep. I have work tomorrow. You should probably get lost, too." I sternly said, now in a very frustrated tone. I needed to get this message through his thick skull. Besides, he didn't seem like the smart type with any sense what-so-ever.

He then replied with :-" No, I need you badly...Don't be the one to reject me like everyone else...", He spoke softly, seeming to get tense as he did so. I then witnessed him slowly clenching his fists.

I wondered what he meant by these words and his body language, but before I could give it any second thought, I felt him rapidly pull himself close to me;-dangerously close;- as he slid his hands delicately onto my hips. Before I could respond in a negative way to this, I felt his cold, piercing lips make their way against mine. I gasped, but this just allowed him to plunge his tongue into my mouth in which he roughly slid up against mine, sending chills up my spine. He then quickly, with his hands shaking, made his way under my shirt, trying to violate me of what I was " hiding under there". This action made me tremble a bit, but my reflexes were much stronger, protecting the precious moments of my life every second. As this reassuring fact was stated, I managed to clench my hand into a ball of anger as my adrenaline kicked in. With fury, I lashed out at his face with my frustrated, trembling fist that seemed to knock the breath out of him. As I studied him after I committed this action, it appeared that his lip was bleeding tremendously, oozing and dripping onto the soft Earth. Without one last glance at this scene, I took off as fast as a bullet, now counting seconds just to calm my nerves. I bit my lip as pure shock drew over my body, which was now slowly running out of breath. I closed my eyes, now starting to blink quickly, almost as if I was trying to cleanse my eyes from this impurity I had just witnessed, which made me even more incapable of running. But, within a matter of minutes, I then saw my house in the distance. This was a comforting fact which made my dash even quicker;- I studied the warm, homely porch lights shining in the distance, almost as if thy were search lights, trying to find me and call me home; the place that knew me best. Just glancing at the soft, warm T.V. Glow was just so comforting to me; it was left untouched before I had abandoned my home, today. As I thought these capturing moments to myself, I began to pick up my pace, the fantasizing of being in a cozy bed motivating me. My house was now getting closer;- within reach, so I pulled out my keys that were lying safely within my purse. Making my way to the porch, my hands continued to tremble under the pressure that had been forced upon me, making a slight tear roll down my cheek as I thought how this would haunt me forever. But somehow, I managed to put a slight smile on my face, knowing that I was to make a safe return into my house, and maybe get someone to help me later;- someone strong...someone trustworthy...someone who had never doubted my existence...someone like Light Yagami...~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
